A Home In You (BTS Fanfiction)
by fzm
Summary: Sae-hyun may be an idol, but she's still human. "You could promise me the universe and I'd still trust you." "If I promised you the universe, you can count it yours."


"Sae-hyun, you have a meeting with your choreographer at 8 am, then a practice with your backup dancers. After lunch, you're free for an hour before resuming practice and then at 4 pm, you have vocal training for three hours and then there's a meeting with a few of your sponsors at 7.15 pm. We can grab a quick dinner because at 7.45 pm, you have a fitting session with Madame Rosé which she says will take roughly two hours. At 10.30 pm, you need to have a VLive. You've been forgetting to do those the past few weeks. You need to end it by 11.30 pm. Then, at 11.45 pm you have a shooting session with Puma for their new product. They didn't give an estimate timing but it would probably end no later than 12.30 pm."

"Thank you, Yoo-na."

Everyday in BigHit was the same. Not in terms of scheduling, but in terms of how busy it always is. When Sae-hyun first signed up, she expected to just be a make-up artist or even a choreographer at best. When Bang Si-Hyuk approached her with the opportunity to debut, she took it because she felt she needed a more stable job.

She had no idea that taking the chance would give her weird working hours, a sore back and a raging headache each morning.

The production was alright. Dance routines were alright for her since she was quite a good dancer. Writing songs were a bit more tricky, but she had Bang Si-hyuk's help with that. Filming music videos were alright too. It's just everything else that tired her. The daily struggles of being a KPop artist. Not being able to sleep normal hours since all the more popular artists took the better hours for production, not being able to go grocery shopping without an escort or bodyguard, not being able to see her parents sometimes even for a few months. It was tough, but she didn't want to upset the people who had already brought her so far.

As the car approached BigHit, she realised she was half an hour early. She bought a 100Plus and went to her dance studio to wait. She decided to practise as she waited. She connected her phone to the huge speakers and started the routine that was ingrained into her muscles. Around fifteen minutes later, her choreographer came in, bubbly as ever. Her choreographer, Mrs Lee, was a short lady. Old but wise. She couldn't be older than fifty but her wrinkled, calloused hands showed years of practice. Mrs Lee set up the camera and began to film Sae-hyun's routine...

When seven idiots decided to come in.

"SAE-HYUN! You said you were going to call us over the weekend!"

"Hello, Mrs Lee! SAE-HYUN WHY DID YOU BLUETICK ME?!"

"Sae-hyunnnn~ Tannie said you snuck him biscuits when I already gave him 15."

The seven idiots decided to get stuck in the doorway.

"You guys..."

"Sae-hyun! I brought you breakfast!"

"Thanks, Jin-oppa," the girl said, hugging her broad-shouldered friend.

"Aiyah, Sae-hyun-ah! You left your laptop over again last week."

"Joonie, I didn't even bring my laptop over last week."

"Huh? Then whose-"

"The hot pink one is Jin-hyung's, Joonie!"

"Sae-hyunnnn~ are you purposely ignoring us?" the maknaes asked, but said girl didn't even respond to them.

"Hobi, hello! How's your back?"

"Ah, much better, thank you. Your cream really worked."

"YAH, SAE-HYUN-AH! STOP IGNORING US!"

Sae-hyun laughed as she faced the maknaes.

"I'm still mad at you guys for pranking me last week."

"But you got back at us in the end!"

The girl pacified them with hugs before looking around.

"Where's-"

"Yoongi-hyung? Ah, your boyfriend said he was working late last night and didn't come back home."

"Haish, that idiot."

"Sae-hyun, you can't leave until you finish shooting this. It needs to be uploaded by today," Yoo-na reminded from the corner.

"Okay, okay. Why don't you guys help yourselves to the doughnuts I bought and once I'm done filming this I'll go visit Yoongi."

I knocked on the door labelled "Genius Lab" and opened it slowly.

"Yoongi?"

The lump of blankets on the couch twitched before stilling. Amused, I closed the door and lay on the couch next to the pile of blankets, hugging it tightly. Yoongi's face peeked out of the top and his tired eyes stared at me.

"Sae-hyun?"

"Yeah. Yoongi, did you stay up all night again?"

"Didn't _you_?"

"Haha, true," I stroked his soft hair before planting a kiss on his forehead. Groaning, he wrapped his arm around my back and started mouthing kisses at my neck.

"Hehe, Yoongi, it tickles!"

"You were dancing earlier?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You smell like sweat."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have bathed before coming-"

"Nono, I want to smell _you_," he said, taking a deep breath at my neck.

"You smell amazing, Sae-hyun-ah..."

"Yoongi? Yoongi? Gee, you can't lie down on me and then fall asleep!"

During lunch, I dragged Yoongi out of his studio so he could get some Vitamin C into his skin.

"Sae-hyun-ah..."

"Yes, Yoongi?"

"There's a kid there staring at you. She must be a fan since she's wearing your merchandise."

I looked to where Yoongi was motioning and the girl immediately shied away.

I crouched down.

"Hello! My name is Sae-hyun! What's yours?"

The girl squealed in delight before running over and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"My name is Jae-eun! Eomma, look! It's Sae-hyun-noona!"

I posed with Jae-eun for a few pictures and then gave her an autograph.

"You must eat well, okay, Jae-eun? Better listen to your mother, yeah?"

"Yes, noona!"

As the little girl ran off, waving as she did so, Yoongi and I finally got seated.

"You're really good with kids," Yoongi said.

"I love them."

"You'd be great with _my_ kids."

"Sorry, Yoongs?"

"Nothing."

I smiled while his nose and cheeks that weren't obscured by his mask turned red from embarrassment.

"Isn't that my jacket you're wearing?"

I looked down at my apparel before facing him again with a wide grin.

"Mine now."

"Haish, you sly girl. Stealing all my clothes."

"I'll be stealing your last name soon."

"What?"

"What?"

"You'll steal my _what_ soon?"

"Baby, are you hearing things?" I grinned at him.

Two can play this shameless game.

"Aiyah, you should order already. I've already made up my mind," he said, still blushing.

"And what would your decision be then?"

"Whatever you're having."

"God, we're such a lovesick couple."

"Exactly. By the way, the boys are taking photos of us from the window."

"Let's both turn and stare at them in three, two, one."

We both turned to stare at Jimin and Taehyung who crashed into each other once they realised they were discovered.

Yoongi and I laughed at them scrambling to hide themselves despite it being very obvious that it wasn't working. Yoongi got up to call them in as I ordered 4 meals.

Once Taehyung and Jimin had finished arguing over who can be the one who will NOT sit next to Yoongi (which ended with me sitting next to him while the two maknaes sat opposite us), our food arrived.

"Two sirloin steaks, and two kids meal salad?"

"Sae-hyun-noona ordered for us the kids meal?! That's so mean!" cried Taehyung.

I turned to Yoongi as the waitress served us the plates, "Note that I didn't even say who was getting what."

"Yeah, Taehyung! It was already your idea to crash hyung's date and now you want to demand food als- ooh, thank you, Sae-hyun-noona!" Jimin stopped as I pushed one steak over to him, one to Yoongi and took one salad for myself. Yoongi started cutting up pieces of meat and putting on my plate while Jimin just dug in.

"I came here to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now."

"Shut up, Taehyung, and eat your food," Yoongi said, preoccupied with the cutting of the meat.

"You two are having a date together, Jimin is having a make-out session with his food (Mochi, you have a little sauce there- no up a bit, yeah) and I'M ALONE!"

"Don't be so dramatic, Tae," Jimin mumbled through his food.

_"Sae-hyun!" a voice called._

_"Sae-hyun, where -hic- are you?"_

_I shivered and clamped a hand over my nose and mouth. Maybe if I stop breathing, he can't hear me._

_I heard the door to the room open and heavy, staggering footsteps approaching the door of the cupboard._

_"Sae-hyun?! If you -hic- don't come out by the time I reach 3 you're going to... you're going to be in big trouble -hic-, Sae-hyun!"_

_I closed my eyes shut, willing him to just _leave_. Just leave me alone._

_"One."_

_A tear ran down my cheek._

_"Two."_

_I took a deep breath._

_"Three!"_

"Go away! Leave me alone!"

The door opened but... it wasn't _him_ there.

"Yuh-Yoongi?"

"Sae-hyun... are you alright?"

"Where did..."

"He's gone, Sae-hyun. You don't need to be scared."

I crawled out of the changing room and wrapped my arms around his neck. Yoongi sat back and held my waist gently.

I didn't want to cry, because crying is a sign of weakness.

But... I was so relieved.

So relieved I was free. So relieved I had gotten out of there and so relieved I had met Yoongi.

"He's not coming back, Sae-hyun. Don't worry."

I sobbed into Yoongi's shoulder and gripped him harder.

"It... It felt so ruh-real. H-he came back and... and told me to come out buh-but... I was _so scared_, Yoongi. Yoongi, I was so scared."

"It's fine, don't worry. It's all in the past. He's never touching you again."

"Yoongi... don't let him come buh-back. P-please, Yoongi."

"It's okay, I'll make sure it never happens."

"Puh-promise?"

"Promise."

We stayed like that for a while until Yoongi decided to move us to the bed. I felt so drained and so exhausted.

"Where are your pills?"

"Probably in the ocean, helping a few fish sleep."

"Come one, Sae-hyun. We talked about this."

"I hate eating them. They taste weird."

"You know you can't sleep without them."

"Maybe I don't want to," I mumbled, snuggling into Yoongi's neck.

Yoongi's breath stilled and I knew what he was going to ask next.

"Are your nightmares coming back again?"

I decided not to respond since he already know the answer anyway. I gripped his waist tighter and closed my eyes, knowing I was safe as long as Yoongi was here.


End file.
